Sigyn & Loki
by Klaroline and delena fan1992
Summary: A story about Loki & sigyn


BELOVED WIFE

**Title:** Beloved Wife

**Pairing(s):** Sigyn/Loki

**Rating:** M

**Words:** 1,108 words

**Summary:** Sigyn waits for Lady Loki to return home.

**Notes:** It's porn, dude. Prompt request by Anonymous.

**Warning(s):** Logyn sex.

Sigyn turned the page of her book, but she was not reading anymore. She had lost interest in the old stories she read many times before. She had placed the children to bed nearly hours ago and now she waited for her husband—or wife to return home. She was not sure what to call Loki. When he was a man, it had been simple, but could his new form have given her a few changes. She enjoyed touching Loki and her touch as well. She would love her until the day she died whether she was a woman or a man.

Loki had left early and she had not returned. Sigyn placed her book down and leaned back in her chair. The silk robe on her porcelain skin comforted her where Loki's arms could not. She wondered if she was thinking about her, anxiously waiting to return home to kiss her lovely wife.

Sigyn closed her eyes and thought back to the days when they lived on Midgard. There were soldiers, scientist and other walks of life roaming around their bedroom. She would lie naked on the bed they shared. The light from the door would be slightly cracked, letting the damp air in to blow past her thighs. When he entered he would shut the door, undress, and she would draw him a bath, washing the sweat from his body and keep her eyes away from the bruises that lined his ribs.

"I will kill the next man who hurts you." She said into his ear. He looked at her and smile at her, placing his lips to her throat and sucking her skin. She reached into the soapy water to stroke his shaft. He pressed his lips together and leaned his head back. He was trying to stifle his moan and it only made her work faster. His hand found the bud between her thighs.

"They cannot hurt me." His eyes were still closed and his brow furrowed. He exhaled heavily and his powerful fingers stroked her bud. She moaned moving her hands up and down faster sending water to the sides of the bathtub. His fingers moved with her motions. "I… am a… god." He managed to say between moans.

Sigyn's thighs were soaking wet and her nipples hardened. Her hand found her breast and pinched her pink colored nipple between her fingers. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip and her hand fell down her abdomen and between her legs. She leaned her head back and rubbed her clit.

The bumps on her arms raised and her toes curled. She tightened her fingers and the pain mixed with pleasure was intoxicating. She sighed and moaned louder, hoping the children would not hear. She felt a soft material brush her nose and when she opened her eyes she could not see. She almost panicked when she heard a sweet familiar voice brush her ear.

"Were you thinking of me?"

Loki.

She leaned back in her chair and her smile curled. Loki's hands found her breasts and ran her hands up and down Sigyn's chest. Her stolen sight made her more aware, alert and sensitive.

"Lok—"

"Ssh," Loki said placing a finger to Sigyn's lips. She slipped her finger into Sigyn's warm mouth. The auburn woman ran her tongue along the side of Loki's finger slowly, sucking and nibbling. Loki withdrew her finger, running it on the corners of her lips and down her throat to her breasts again. Sigyn's toes curled and she moaned.

Sigyn's nipple felt warm and a sharp pleasurable pain forced a moan out of her. Loki was taking her breasts into her mouth and massaging the other with her hand. She switched breasts again, digging her teeth into Sigyn's nipple and sucking until she shivered. Sigyn could feel the dark haired woman smile with satisfaction. Loki took her time running her hand down Sigyn's stomach and positioning her with her legs open.

"Oh," Sigyn said as she felt Loki's long fingers slip into her. Sigyn's nails dug into the leather of the chair as Loki slowly quickened her pace. Her pace did not stop as Sigyn's clit flicked with Loki's tongue.

Male or not, your silver tongue is your true gift.

Sigyn's moans echoed on the walls as Loki shoved her fingers in and out of Sigyn and her tongue flicked faster. She was so close to her edge. If she were not blindfolded, she would have seen colors. "Fu—Loki." She moaned.

"Say my name," Loki said into her wet lips.

She moaned her name over and over. Sigyn blindly held out her hands until she could feel Loki's hair wrapped around her fingers. Loki placed her wet fingers on Sigyn's cheek, kissing her deeply. She could taste her own juices on Loki's tongue. Her chin was soaking wet with Sigyn's wetness. Loki picked her up and lied on her back. Sigyn sucked on Loki's throat. Sigyn removed her blindfold.

Her eyes needed to adjust to the dim light. Loki was beautiful, her black hair folded above her like a halo. Loki sat up bringing one of her legs to wrap on her hip and the other under her. Sigyn did the same, grinding into her. Loki leaned her head back letting Sigyn move her hips along her. Loki's fingers fell in her mouth, tasting her wife's juice and smelling her scent.

Sigyn came quickly, gasping and shaking, but Loki was not finished. She pushed Sigyn against the floor, holding her wrists down. The two brought their lips together roughly, biting into the other's lip.

Sigyn pushed Loki up by her bottom until Loki's dripping wet lips were to hers. Sigyn wrapped her hands around Loki's thighs, and dug her nails into her skin. Her tongue brushed against her bud quickly. Loki tried to stifle her moans, but Sigyn's pace quickened, before she slipped her fingers into her.

Loki released a moan that resembled a howl and her thighs trembled. Sigyn smiled at her good work before pushing Loki to her back and kissed her.

The two women fell into each other's arms with their legs wrapped around each other. "Since your new form, our sex lives have gotten much more exciting." Sigyn noted.

Loki grinned. "Remember all those years ago when I asked if it would be too bold to ask Amora to join us?"

"Yes."

"Well, would it be too bold—"

"No." Sigyn said shaking her head. "I told you, you are mine. I want no one else making you twitch, shake and quiver except me."

"I feel the same." Loki replied kissing her again.

» #SIGYN #LOKI #LOKI LAUFEYSON #MARVEL


End file.
